Dangerous Choice
by kweeceli
Summary: Ketika kenyataan pahit menimpanya dan ia terus berlari berusaha meninggalkan semua yang ada di belakanngnya, Hinata bertemu dengan seorang pria yang akan mengubah hidupnya selamanya .
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Choice**

Di tengah malam yang gelap sesosok manusia terus berlari dan berlari tanpa tujuan, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata lavender khas Hyuganya dan hati yang hancur oleh penderitaannya selama hidupnya . Tidak adakah orang yang peduli dan menyayanginya ? Tidak ada . Dia adalah seorang gadis malang yang selalu gagal dalam hidupnya . Dia tidak sukses dalam cintanya, orang yang dicintainya pergi dengan perempuan lain. Dia tidak sukses dalam keluarga, ayahnya selalu menganggap dia lemah. Dia tidak sukses dalam kariernya, ia bukan ninja terkuat di angkatannya. Dia tidak sukses dalam pergaulan, orang-orang dan keluarganya hanya menganggapnya pengganggu.

Tidak peduli seberapa keras ia berusaha, orang-orang selalu menganggapnya lemah .

Intinya ia hanyalah seorang yang gagal dalam semua bidang, tanpa teman seorangpun .

Kini hatinya hancur , hancur berkeping-keping, apalagi mengingat kejadian-kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Peristiwa yang menghancurkan hidupnya yang sepertinya begitu indah .

Flash back:

"Hinata," kata Hiashi Hyuga tenang, tapi ekspresinya menunjukkan kemarahan yang besar.

"Y.. ya a..ayah?"jawab Hinata penuh rasa takut, tubuhnya bergetar hebat .

"Apa-apaan kau ? Kau.. pewaris Hyuga terhormat dengan pemuda Uzumaki jinchuuriki miskin itu.. di depan mataku … apa-apaan itu? Mau sampai kapan kau permalukan namaku … nama Hyuga, hah ? " caci Hyuga Hiashi kepada putrinya

"Ja..jangan hina Na..naruto-kun a..ayah la..lagipula ka..kami hanya be..berpelukan .." kata Hinata meskipun ia takut, takkaan dibiarkannya seorangpun menghina kekasihnya .

"Jangan hina dia ? Kalau begitu sebutkan baiknya jinchuriki itu ! Dia hanyalah sampah dibandingkan kita, Hyuga . Kotor dan urakan, serta kebodohannya apa bagusnya dia? Lagipula berpelukan ? Seorang pewaris Hyuga yang terhormat melakukan hal menjijikan itu dengan seorang jhincuriiki hina itu ! Apanya hanya, hah! " hardik Hiashi murka karena anaknya berani melawannya

"Dia jauh lebih baik dari pada klan kita yang hanya mengandalkan keturunan dan uang, angkuh , dan arogan, ayah ! Lihatlah sejarah! Apakah kita pernah berguna untuk desa ini ? Tidak pernah! Setidaknya Naruto-kun berguna dan rela berkorban bagi desa ini dibandingkan klan kita yang hanya meninggikan darah,keturunan!" jawab Hinata, penuh amarah mendengar hinaan ayahnya terhadap kekasihnya tercinta

Plakk ! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus Hinata

" Dasar anak durhaka ! Baiklah, mulai sekarang kau bukan anakku, bukan seorang Hyuga lagi! Sekarang anakku hanya Hanabi saja !Manusia lemah sepertimu memang lebih pantas dengan pemuda jinchuriki sampah itu ! Sekarang pergi di sini , cepat ! Lebih baik kau segera pergi daripada terus di sini mencemari nama dan harga diri klan Hyuga dengan tingkahmu !" hardik Hiashi murka .

"Baik, aku pergi dari sini,dari klan kotor ini! Naruto-kun pasti menerimaku ! Lagipula sejak awal keberadaanku memang tak diharapkan di sini, bukan!" kata Hinata seraya berlari meninggalkan Hiashi dan rumahnya, menuju rumah pria yang sejak kemarin menjadi kekasihnya, Naruto Uzumaki .

Gadis 15 tahun itu terus berlari dan berlari, menuju apartemen kekasihnya itu . Sekarang keinginannya hanya bertemu kekasihnya, karena sekarang memang hanya ia yang di miliki Hinata . Tanpa permisi Hinata segera membuka pintu apartemen kecil itu, berharap dapat segera bertemu pujaan hatinya itu, namun ia melihat sebuah kenyataan pahit ketika pintu terbuka .

"Naruto…" saat pintu terbuka Hinata mendapati dua insan tengah berciuman dengan mesra, kekasihnya Naruto Uzumaki, dan … Sakura Haruno, teman seangkatannya

"Hinata…" kata Naruto, kaget setengah mati mendapati kekasihnya di ambang pintu dengan air mata berlinangan di pelupuk matanya, kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang besar menghinggapinya . Inilah balasan pengorbanannya yang besar kepada Naruto , mendapati Naruto bercinta dengan wanita lain

"Ma..maaf, ini salah paham …" kata Naruto, mengejar Hinata, berusaha menjelaskan, tapi Hinata sudah berlari meninggalkannya, terus berlari dan berlari, menghiraukan teriakan Naruto dan sekitarnya .

End Flash back

Sekarang Hinata masih berlari dan terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan tujuan, entah sudah berapa lama ia terus berlari, tanpa peduli akan kaki dan paru-parunya yang sakit, ia terus berlari sampai akhirnya di tengah malam yang gelap dan dingin , hingga ia akhirnya menabrak sesosok tubuh dan terjatuh

"Hyuga ..." kata suara dingin itu .

Dan Hinata merasa kaku, ketakutan sekarang kembali menghampirinya, menggantikan kemarahan, kekecewaan, penyesalan, dan kesedihannya

Lututnya terasa lemas dan badannya mulai bergetar dengan hebat

Sekarang ia berhadapan dengan sosok yang di tabraknya, sang missing nin S class, The Last Uciha, Sasuke Uciha

Hinata berusaha lari, tapi tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak

Hinata tahu, ia tidak akan mungkin sanggup menghadapinya, dan ia juga tahu, sebentar lagi ia pasti mati ...

Tapi ... bukankah itu yang terbaik? Apa lagi yang bisa diharapkannya ?

Kembali dan meminta maaf pada Hiashi ? Hiashi pasti membunuhnya .

Membunuh Naruto ? Ia tidak sanggup, karena apapun yang terjadi ia masih mencintai Naruto

Sekarang sudah tak ada lagi yang ia punyai . Bukankah mati aadalah pilihan terbaik ?

Lagi pula sudah tak ada, tepatnya tak pernah dan tak akan pernah ada yang mempedulikannya

Sekarang satu-satunya harapan Hinata adalah semoga sang Uciha melakukannya dengan cepat, tanpa rasa sakit

Dan sang Uciha terakhir terus mendekat ...

Dan Hinata merasa semuanya menjadi hitam

Inikah kematian ?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Dangerous Choice**

Hitam, hitam, dan hitam, inikah kematian ?

Bukankah ini jauh lebih baik dari pada semua yang dunia berikan selama ini ?

Tenang, damai, dan …hampa

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa sesuat menyentuh matanya, dan iapun membuka matanya

Dilihatnya sekitarnya, ia berada di sebuah ruangan kecil ala jepang yang hanya di isi dirinya, samar-samar dari jauh terdengar suara burung berkicauan, dan ia bisa merasakan sinar matahari yang hangat .

Ia belum mati

Hinata berusaha mengingat semua yang terjadi malam

Ayah …

Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan….

Sasuke Uciha ….

Sasuke Uciha ?

Kalau begitu yang membawanya ke sini adalah Sasuke Uciha, apa maksudnya ini ?

Apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang ?

Mencarinya

Ya, mencari sang Uciha, sekedar mencari tahu di mana ini, atau ada apa ini, atau .. berterimakasih ? Bukankah sang Uciha sudah baik-baik membawnya ke tempat ini, tapi untuk apa ? Pokoknya sekarang prioritasnya adalah menemukannya, dan Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, hingga tiba-tiba di dengarnya sebuah suara dingin di belakangnya .

"Sudah bangun ?" kata sebuah suara dingin di belakangnya, Sasuke Uciha

Hinata kaget setengah mati, badannya bergetar, tapi ia tetap berusaha membunuh rasa takutnya

"A..apa ma..maumu ?" tanya Hinata penuh ketakutan

"Tidak banyak, aku hanya mau kau menjadi pembantu di sini ." kata Sasuke to the point

"Ta..tapi u..untuk a..apa ?" tanya Hinata, sekarang mukanya sudah semerah tomat

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, " kata Sasuke dingin

"Kau tak akan berani melawankukan, Hyuuga ?" kata Sasuke pelan penuh ancaman, yang langsung membungkam mulut Hinata

"Sekarang cepat ke dapur dan buatkan makanan," perintahnya dan iapun lenyap sebelum Hinata sempat menanyakan di mana dapurnya

Sekarang lengkaplah penderitaan Hinata, dibenci ayah dan keluarganya, dikhianati kekasih dan temannya, dan menjadi pembantu seorang Sasuke Uciha

Apakah yang bisa lebih buruk dari ini ?

Sekarang dia harus berjalan di lorong remang-remang, mencari dapur

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk punggungnya, membuat Hinata kaget setengah mati

"Kau sudah bangun ?" kata seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu

"Si..siapa ?" tanya Hinata gugup dan takut

"Aku Suigetsu, kau pasti perempuan yang tadi malam di bawa Sasuke,kan ? Siapa namamu ?" tanya laki-laki itu

"Hi..hinata Hyuuga, " jawab Hinata ragu

"A..aku ..mencari da..dapur U..uciha-ssan menyuruhku me..memasak.."jawab Hinata pelan

"Kau mau memasak? Bagus sekali ! Sudah lama aku hanya makan masakan si nenek sihir yang tidak enak .." belum selesai Suigetsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang wanita berkacamata sudah memukul kepalanya dari belakang

"Siapa yang nenek, hah! Dasar ikan! Lagipula masakanku tidak enak ? Dasar kepala ikan tidak punya selera !" kata perempuan itu emosi

"Kenapa kau pukul aku, Karin ? Dasar nenek sihir! Lagipula masakanmu memang tidak enak ! Kalau tidak gosong pasti salah bumbu!" balas Suigetsu

"Apa ? Dasar kepala ikan tak tahu terima kasih! Memangnya kau bisa masak !Mulai sekarang aku hanya akan masak untuk Jugo dan Sasuke-sama saja ! Besok kau pasti menagis memohon-mohon makanan padaku !" bentak Karin kepada rekannya

"Tidak akan ! Mulai sekarang Hinata-chan yang akan memasak untuk kita ! Masakannya pasti berkali lipat lebih enak dari padamu !" kata Suigetsu sambil menunjuk Hinata

"Apa ! Hei,siapa dia ? Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini ?" tanya Karin yang baru sadar akan keberadaan Hinata

"Dia Hinata-chan . Sasuke yang membawanya ke sini ," jawab suigetsu santai

"Apa ? Sasuke-sama membawanya ke sini ? Untuk apa ?" teriak Karin kaget, matanya melirik Hinata dengan benci

"Tidak tahu, tapi tadi Sasuke menyuruhnya pergi ke dapur untuk memasak, pasti karena dia juga sudah muak dengan masakanmu . Oh ya, aku tidak ada waktuuntuk berdebat denganmu sekarang sku harus mengantarnya ke dapur . Sudah lama aku tidak makan makanan yang layak !" kata Suigetsu seraya menarik Hinata menjauhi Karin

"Baik, silakansaja masakanku pasti jauh lebih baik dari pada masakan gadis kampungan itu ! Dasar Kelala ikan tak punya selera !" bentak Karin sambila berlalu meninggalkan Hinata dan Suigetsu

"Itu tadi Karin, dia memang pemarah, jangan hiraukan dia ," kata Suigetsu sambil membawa Hinata menuju lorong di sebelah kiri

"Nah, itu dapurnya, ruang makan ada di sebelahnya . Sekarang cepat kau masak . Aku sudah lapar sekal," kata Suigetsu sambil menunjuk pintu di depan mereka kemudian menghilang .

Hinatapun membuka pintu itu. Ternyata isinya sebuah dapur yang sangat moderen . Maka iapun mulai memasak dari bahan-bahan yang ada.

Ia mulai menanak nasi putih, merebus sup miso rumput laut, menggoreng kaarage, memotong-motong sayur dan buah untuk salad, dan menyeduh teh . Semuanya untuk 3 porsi . Untuk Sasuke, Suigetsu, dan Karin . Sebenarnya ia juga ingin memasak untuk dirinya , tapi ia takut Sasuke marah maka ia hanya memasak untuk mereka, sambil berharap Sasuke cukup baik dan memberinya makan

Setelah selesai memasak ia mulai menata mangkuk nasi, mangkuk sup, piring, cawan teh, dan sumpit

"Kenapa lama ? Sebuah suara dingin mengagetkan Hinata . Hampir saja piring yang dipegangnya jatuh

"U..uciha-san .. se..sebentar la..lagi se..selessai, ma..maaf lama .." kata Hinata sambil melirik Sasuke

"Cepatlah ," perintah Sasuke pelan

"Ba..baik" jawab Hinata dan ia segera menyelesaikan menata peralatan makan kemudian mengambilkan sup, nasi, dan lauk

"Si..silakan .. U..uciha-san.." kata Hinata setelah semuanya selesai

"Hn," hanya itu balasan Sasuke

Hinata akan mengambil teh ketika sebuah tangan dingin menariknya

"Apa yang kau masukkan di sini, hah ?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah menyeramkan

"Ti..tidak ada U..uciha-san" jawab Hinata takut

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak makan ?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan penuh ancaman

"I..itu karen ..." belum selesai Hinata bicara sebuah suara menyelanya

TBC


End file.
